Mass Desires
by The Eezoman
Summary: A collection of kink-memes Or however you say it . Basically, come in if you're interested in stories about sex. Multiple characters, and different ideas. *First story up, so go take a look. Hope you enjoy. RATED M for a reason, and basically sexual fluff. But the good kind of fluff. Enjoy!


_Hey, how you all doing?_

_So, this is a kink request I did for someone. One of two, actually. If you want me to write one, just send me a PM. I actually enjoyed this. I'll just have this story be a collection of them, so yeah. Sexy times. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

NERVIOUS SYSTEM

"People who see the helmet can't see my expression, so I have to make it clear what I'm…."

The mask depressurized, revealing her face to him.

"Feeling…."

She pounced on him, all sense of embarrassment gone. She had seen the smile. The warm look in his eye. His lips tasted amazing, her nose tickled against his; all new sensations she was experiencing and enjoying in a brief moment. She heard him beneath her, laughing quietly.

He gripped her hips, his fingers sending shivers down her spine. Quickly flipping her over, Shepard stared into her eyes, a smile on his lips.

"Tali, I think you should know that you're gorgeous."

She giggled, eyes still locked to his. After a moment, he slid down her body, standing up. He removed his clothing, shedding every layer from his body. Standing there in his naked glory, He couldn't help but grin.

Tali leaned up on her elbows, her happiness displayed on her face. She traced his figure over with her eyes, a warm feeling building in her core until she saw his equipment.

The warmth was gone, replaced by a sickly, nervous grip on her spine.

-_Keelah…He's…I can't…there's no way he'd fit…_-

It was true. Shepard was a big man to start with, but his manhood was something else. It dawned on Tali that he wasn't even fully erect yet, the thought adding more to the fluttery feeling in her stomach. The panic started to rise, and she soon realized just how embarrassing the situation was. All the determination and nerve she'd built up in the elevator vanished at the sight of his, well, monster.

Without thinking, she grabbed her mask, fitting it back over her face.

"Tali? What's wron-"

"I'm sorry, Shepard. I just…I'm not ready. This…It's not…I'm sorry. Thank you for everything, It's…Sorry."

With that, she bolted up the stairs, the door to the room shut behind her without another word.

Shepard stood, stark naked, a look of pure confusion on his face. Glancing back at the bed, he recalled the last few seconds. She had leaned up, checked his body up and down, but when she saw his penis…

He glanced down, flipping the muscle over, checking for any abnormalities. Everything was in working order. Still, the look on her face was odd. She looked…scared? How the hell was he supposed to take that? Maybe she was just nervous about the whole thing.

He sat down, the frown still on his face. Even if she had a reason, that didn't mean she had to leave like that. He wasn't going to force her to do anything. She must've not trusted him as well as he thought.

Sighing, he leaned back, a sadness building within him. No relationship ever seemed to go right with him. Either girls got in bed with him and ran off with a more "emotionally capable guy" or they left the room before they even had sex.

-_Very similar to what Tali did…_-

He put on his underwear and lay in bed, pushing the thought from his mind. Might as well catch some sleep before the mission…

* * *

The Normandy flew towards Illium, the Collector base in pieces back in the Core. Everything had gone perfectly, with the entire team along with the crew able to celebrate in Nos Astra's most luxurious bar. The squad was having a great time, while Shepard took a more solemn tone. Noticing the lack of enthusiasm from his Commander, Garrus decided to check up on him.

"What's wrong, Shepard? You're usually pretty cheerful when we finish a mission."

Shepard didn't say anything, taking another drink from the glass in his hands. He glanced over at Tali for less then a second, but the action was caught by Garrus.

"…Something happened between you two, didn't it? Before the mission?"

Shepard's grip on the glass tightened, and he turned, dropping a credit for the drink on the bar. Walking out, he made his way to the Normandy, either angry or depressed. He couldn't even tell.

Garrus watched the man leave, the celebration still going on around him. Turning, he saw Tali's stance stiffen, her eyes following Shepard's every move. Slowly, her gaze found the Turian, who made a swift pointing motion to Shepard's quickly disappearing person.

The message was clear. _Fix it._

Tali moved from her spot, the nervousness building rapidly. How was she supposed to deal with this kind of problem? She wanted Shepard, but she didn't know if she could…handle…him. She walked out of the club, hoping to reach him before he got to the Normandy. As it turns out, he was a quick walker.

Ten minutes later, she found herself in the elevator once more, the situation giving off a strong déjà vu effect.

-_I should just be upfront about it. He won't mind if I tell him why I can't…oh Keelah, it would sound like the worst excuse in the world. I thought it was supposed to be a point of pride for a male_-

She stepped off the lift, walking towards the door.

-_I guess it would be embarrassing if….what if I'm not the first one who…oh Keelah. How could I do that to him? He must think I'm the shallowe_-

Entering his cabin, she heard the door lock behind her. She froze, unsure of how to react to her situation. She turned, looking for Shepard. His clothes lay in a heap by the bed, and she could hear the soft sound of…

Oh no.

She moved towards the holo-pad, activating EDI's interface. The AI's cool voice sounded over the speaker.

"Is there anything you need, Tali'Zorah?"

Tali whispered to the pad, desperate to maintain her silence.

"I need you to unlock the doors."

"I'm afraid Shepard has ordered me to refuse entry to anyone. I cannot unlock them."

The shower grew louder, and Tali nearly jumped at the increase in sound.

"Please, EDI. I can't be here! He doesn't know…"

"Would you like me to alert Shepard to your presence?"

"NO! Just…nevermind. Don't say anything."

With that, Tali turned, moving towards the couch. It seemed the best place to be in this kind of situation.

Sitting there, she looked around the cabin, remembering the previous night. The joy she felt when her lips pressed against his. It had all been so perfect, up until she'd ruined it for herself.

-_And for him…_-

She knew how much it had bothered him. It played on her mind as she sat there, contemplating her actions. He had done so much for her, given her time, acted sweet, and when this one thing came up, she couldn't handle it. What did that say to him?

She leaned forward, a feeling of guilt crashing over her. Shepard didn't deserve what she'd done. Sitting in silence, she came to a conclusion; she'd make it up to him.

She paused for a second, then brought up her omni-tool, opening a bookmark she'd placed earlier that week. She hadn't finished it, and there had been a topic she was teasingly curious about. Her eyes finding the title, she read silently, waiting for Shepard.

* * *

Shepard walked out of the shower, his feet dragging water. He'd forgotten his towel in his frustration, and continued to be ticked off knowing he'd have to wipe it all up. Making his way into his bed area, he saw a flash of purple. His eye caught the motion, and he found himself face to mask with Tali.

He froze, unsure of how to react. There was a silence that hung, either awkward or calm, he couldn't tell.

She stood up, removing her mask quickly. Cocking his head questioningly, he was about to ask what she was doing when she walked over to him, planting her lips against his. He stood there, their mouths moving over each others.

-_I…did she get the time she wanted? Is this it?_-

She broke the kiss, her eyes scanning his face. Finally, she answered the question, obviously reading his absolute confusion.

"I..wanted to apologize. For yesterday."

She rubbed his neck, her three fingers running smoothly over his wet skin.

"It wasn't you. It was me. When I saw your…tool…I panicked. Everything we did, and knowing what we were going to do, well…it scared me. You didn't deserve that though. After everything you've done, I shouldn't have…left you."

He opened his mouth, about to protest her blame, but she placed a finger to his lips, her eyes bright and determined.

"I thought about it, and I think I have a way of overcoming this…fear, and making it up to you at the same time."

With that, she dropped to her knees, her eyes meeting just below his bellybutton. He stared down, eyes wide with surprise, and sudden excitement. Removing the rest of her helmet, she glanced back up at him, then shifted lower.

She bit her lip, looking over his organ. Refusing to let her nerves get the better of her, she pushed forward, picturing the instructions on the web-page in her mind.

Shepard would have voiced his concerns, if Tali hadn't run her tongue up the underside of his member. She licked him carefully, her nervousness coming through her actions. Yet, she persisted, wrapping her three slim fingers around his shaft, and taking the head in her mouth, the wetness causing Shepard's jaw to slacken.

She licked around his skin, her tongue moving frenetically over his nerves. She found a slit in the center of it, and pressed her tongue lightly against it.

Shepard reached down, running his hands through her hair as she worked over him methodically.

-_She's never done this before? How the hell does…Damn_-

Reassured by Shepard's soft groans, Tali opened wider, finally moving her lips down his shaft, taking him entirely in her mouth. She felt a moment of panic when he grasped her head, but his gentleness soon returned, and she moved back and forth, sliding her tongue all over him. Recalling the data, she brought a hand up, gently grazing his sack, rolling it softly in the palm of her hand.

Tali was driving him wild. He couldn't believe what he was doing with her. To her. Carefully pulling her off of him, he felt her tongue slide off his shaft as strands of saliva covered his prick. She looked up at him, eyes full of worry, or embarrassment.

"Did…was it something I did? I thought this-"

Shepard brought her up, kissing her softly. Her arms went around his neck, his around her waist. They separated, and Shepard moved them over to the bed.

"You did everything perfectly. I just thought you might want to enjoy it as well."

She smiled, and took his hands, showing him exactly where to unclasp her suit. He focused on the task until she spoke.

"Shepard, I enjoyed that very much. Watching you shout is fun, but watching you squirm…. Even better."

He didn't look up, but his arousal was obvious as evident from his erect member.

Within minutes, Tali was bare, her naked form exposed for her Commander's eyes. She bit her lip, worried at what he might think. Smiling at her, he leaned in, kissing her again. Moving his hands up her waist, he brought his fingers to her breasts, softly squeezing the bundle of nerves.

Tali sharply jumped, arching her body into Shepard's, a deep breathy gasp escaping her. Curious, Shepard rubbed again, eliciting a high, sexual moan from her. She pushed his hands away, requesting a moment to recover.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, still hazy from the action. She spoke, her accent coming through thickly.

"We…our suits have nerve stimulators for…fun. There are some reported instances where continued use results in…in hypersensitivity. I didn't think…I…I think I could enjoy this…"

He grinned, massaging her breasts vigorously, his hands warming her. She moaned loud, the sound level increasing dramatically when he flicked her nipple, causing her legs to wrap around his torso. Leaning back, he admired his work as she lay before him, twisting and writhing at his every touch.

-_I can definitely get used to this_-

Sliding lower down her body, Shepard brought his lips directly over her clit, waiting for her to notice. Once her breathing returned to normal, she glanced down, finding Shepard deep between her legs.

"Shepard…What are…you doi-"

Her words died in her throat as she felt him roll his tongue over her clit, his finger sliding up through her pussy-lips. She fell back, a stunned look on her face.

She was soon whimpering from the pleasure assaulting her body. Never before had she expected something like this. Not once in her wildest dreams.

Sliding his tongue up and down her slit, he felt her thighs quiver, her deep rasping breaths echoing in the room. Moments passed before she let out a high moan, native Quarian escaping her lips, as well as his name. Obviously she had said something about him. Her body tightened, and a sweet taste filled his mouth, assuring him of her climax.

-_That's one. Lets see how many more I can get out of her_-

Standing up, he leaned back over her, eyes watching her movements. She was rubbing her chest sensually, working hard to duplicate the sensations Shepard had given her. Smirking, he sat down next to her, placing his lips flat against hers. He felt her tongue push hard against his, letting him know not all of her energy was gone.

Reaching down with a hand, he teased the dripping hole, carefully sliding two fingers inside her body. She arched upwards again, her eyelids fluttering against his cheek.

Her walls clenched against his fingers, and he found that even with her fluids covering them, it was hard to move against her pressure. Her hips pushed down against the digits, desiring to pull Shepard further into her body.

Deciding he had tortured her enough, he pushed himself up onto her, positioning himself at her opening. He leaned down and whispered softly into her ear.

"Do you want to do this?"

She opened her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. It made Shepard freeze, panic visible on his features. He was about to pull away when she wrapped her legs around him once more, pulling his body down against her with her arms as well. She whispered back to him.

"I've never wanted anything else like this. Don't stop."

He pushed forward, the tightness incredible. Tali wouldn't lie; it hurt. The pleasure and pain overwhelmed her senses, and her body's spasms were too much. She saw the black edge into her vision, and she fought to stay awake.

Then he thrust himself deep, her nerves pushed aside by his giant member.

Tali went from having no energy left, to becoming a Quarian live-wire.

She flipped Shepard over, her hips straddling his. Flipping her head back, she let out a screaming moan, her nails digging into Shepard's chest. His own movement wasn't enough. She needed to feel him even deeper inside, to fill her up. Rocking her hips, she left out a breathy gasp, followed by a deep cooing as her nerves intensified, sending shockwaves up her spine.

Tali couldn't think. There was no time for it. Everything was instinct at this point, and she loved it. The raw pleasure, the warmth. It was perfect, all of it. From Shepard's pulsing cock, to his deep groans of approval.

He was getting close though. She could feel it. Squeezing around him tighter, she lowered her head, biting his shoulder as he pumped harder than before, bucking deep into her body. She laid against him, teeth buried in his skin as she whimpered, the sensation reducing her mental capacity even lower.

Finally, Shepard came, the force of his cum swelling inside her, warming her very core. Something about his release triggered a reaction in her body, causing her to finish as well. Her breath hitched, and she dropped almost lifelessly against him, her deep sobbing breaths the only indication of her still being alive. He held her, arms wrapped around her body as they recovered. His shoulder hurt like hell, but he didn't mind. Anything for her.

"Tali…Hey…are you alright?"

She didn't move, just nodded slowly.

"Hey. Say something."

He was a bit worried. Taking her by the chin, he turned her head, looking for any signs of danger. Her eyes were glazed over, a weak smile on her face. Her hair looked as if she'd gone through a tornado, and the tears slowly flowed down her flushed cheeks.

He thought she was beautiful.

"Are you ok, Tali?"

She leaned closer to him using whatever remaining energy she had. Bringing her lips to his ear, she tickled his skin as she spoke.

"Definitely worth it."

* * *

Garrus was not happy. The party had gone great, but knowing that two of his close friends were having relationship troubles had him on edge. He knew that they might need help working out their issue, and regardless of his usual "Can it wait a bit" attitude, he moved to play offense.

Stepping off the elevator, he walked to the door, readily waiting for it to turn from red to green. Standing there, he heard something coming from the loft. Curious, he leaned in closer, placing his head against the door. He heard…giggling? Was that Tali? Shepard was in their too. He heard them both.

It suddenly dawned on Garrus that they were just fine. They must've made up and settled the dispute. Before he could pull away though, he caught something unexpected. He couldn't make it all out though.

"_I'm Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, and this is my favorite - on the -_"

His eyes widened. Clearing his throat, he made a stride for the elevator, hitting deck 3.

-_Stress release. Don't think about it, don't think about it_-

The door closed.

-_….aaand, you thought about it_-

* * *

_Leave a review, and Garrus/Tali will stop by to give you a hug._


End file.
